demons and lovers
by stacycollins
Summary: This is my version of what Dean was up to before he and Sammy started hunting together again.
1. Chapter 1

Demons and Lovers

Disclaimer: This is my version of the past present and future of the Winchester boys and other characters none of which I own.

Chapter 1

It was early autumn in Bankston, Oklahoma and the weather was unseasonably warm even after the

sun had set. Dean locked the door to his room at the sooner state motel and walked across the street

to a bar that looked just seedy enough to fit his mood.

The pungent aroma of smoke and alcohol didn't even register as he walked through the door. He simply

headed to the bar. Choosing the barstool closest to the exit was a good getaway strategy. So he choose

a seat at the end of the bar with a view of all the people in the room thus making it to easily spot a

threat. As the bartender gave him his beer Dean gave a quick assessment of his surroundings.

Usually he could do what he wanted while his Dad was nearby in case Dean took on more that he could

handle, but for the last year he had been doing his own gigs, only seeing his dad when the elder

Winchester deigned to order Dean to come with him. Nothing was the same and although he loved his

brother he had to admit the shitty way things had been going lately all had stemmed from Sammy.

After he had gotten his acceptance letter to Stanford as well as his full Scholarship notice, Sam and John

had gotten into a huge fight. Dean had seen them fight before, usually he could break it up and send

each party to their neutral corners but this fight had been even more than he could handle. In the end

both his dad and Sam had traded the worst insults and Sam had left. He hoped Sam was happy now

going to college and living it up especially because of the huge toll it was taking on his family.

Two hours and three or four beers later Dean was pulled from his internal musings when instead of the

same old classic country songs the first strains of 'You shook me all night long' blasted from the jukebox.

Dean could hear the grumblings of a few of the old locals who had probably spent more than half of

their lives in this bar. It was the woman standing in front of the jukebox however who had captured his

attention. Because of a soft wave of thick chestnut curls he couldn't see her face or whether she had a

nice rack, but if those long shapely legs and firm ass were any indication this girl was going to be just the

cure he needed to get his mind off his family for the night.

Putting his signature cocky grin on, he made his way across the bar to the girl. The way she moved her

body to the beat of the song made his mind muddy and he almost had to shake his head to clear his

thoughts of the erotic plans he had for the woman in question. Placing his arm high on the wall behind

the music player and leaning close Dean pursued his favorite kind of game.

"Nice song choice." he began, "If I heard another lonesome my dog and woman left me country song I

would've had to kill myself."

When she turned toward him casually flipping her hair over shoulder he totally lost the ability to breathe

let alone think. She was really beautiful, not just hot enough to lay.

She gave him a once over and with a smart ass little frown said "Too bad." She watched him smile at first

before the true nature of her comment occurred to him. His dumbfounded look actually made him a

little cuter but she quickly pushed that thought away as she left him leaning against the jukebox.

Somewhere deep in thought Dean realized he had been given the brush off, when he decided on the

perfect comeback he focused back on the girl only to finally realize that she was gone.

He turned sharply scanning the room for her only to come up empty. "Damn" he muttered under his

breath as he realized he had been bested by a girl who was half his weight and a good foot shorter than

him. 'Thank God that his old man wasn't with him' he thought, 'He would have laughed his ass off'.

Shrugging his shoulders in resolution, Dean threw a couple bills on the bar and left alone and very

unhappy about it.

Hope you enjoyed it. TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Demons and Lovers

Disclaimer: This is my version of the past present and future of the Winchester boys and other characters none of which I own.

Chapter 2

Early the next morning as he left the motel room to go get breakfast he was still thinking of that girl.

For the most part only easy girls hung out at bars like the one he had been to last night, so it should

have been an easy score. Then it occurred to him that it must have been her, maybe she was out of her

mind or possessed, no babe in their right mind would turn down Dean Winchester. With that out of the

way a smile slipped back onto his face as he rationalized that he was still every woman's fantasy and

there was nothing to worry about. The impala rode into the diner's parking lot, and Dean, eager to

prove that he could still charm any woman confidently strolled into the establishment. But

unfortunately for Dean things didn't always go as planned. He was walking towards a booth trying to

decide on pancakes or waffles when a familiar voice at the end of the diner caused him to look up.

Her back was to him again and the sunlight shinning on her pretty hair would have made an awesome

sight if the fight she was having with someone on her cell wasn't distorting the picture.

"I can't believe you tracker, I thought you were the most responsible guy, yet you left me here." she said

trying to remain calm but not being able to pull it off. "Don't give me that bull... no I don't want to.....

Just get your ass back... Tracker? Tracker?"

"Ugh" She groaned as she slammed her phone on the table.

"Temper, temper little girl" Dean mocked as he slid into the booth seat across from her. "Now what

could get such a sweet charming young thing such as you in such a mood? Did your bitchy side finally

make an appearance and scare him away?"

She rolled her eyes. "Tracker is not my...you know what it is none of your business anyway so why don't

you go sit by yourself; it's obvious that you absolutely love the company you'd be keeping."

"What can I get you two love birds?" The waitress asked.

"We are not.."

"Yeah I'll have the short stack, eggs over easy, bacon, and some coffee. The little lady will have the eye

of newt with a glass of babies blood. I didn't get that wrong did I sweetness it's what all the witches are

eating nowadays right?"

"You two must be just getting past your honeymoon stage." The waitress said with a smile.

"Yes we sure are, right honey?"Dean said in a sickly sweet voice that ended on a sharp intake of air

when she kicked his shin under the table.

"How about 2 slices of French toast with bacon?" The waitress asked the girl.

"Sure" the girl replied. As soon as the waitress was out of hearing distance she continued with "At least

if I have to suffer your company you're buying. Okay buttercup."

Dean sent a smirk in her direction. "So do you actually have a name or do they just give you a number in

Hell these days?"

"Cute. Your witty repartee must be the reason you get all the bar skanks and their venereal diseases.

And it's Maggie by the way." She finished angrily.

"Let's try this again, shall we? My name is Dean and your name is.....and don't tell me Maggie because

the s on your necklace makes me think you might have lied to me before."

She stared at him for a moment weighing her options and mentally kicking herself for wearing a piece of

jewelry that could give her away so easily. "Fine whatever, you win. It's Stacy."

"See how easy that was, now let's move onto your boyfriend and why he dumped you here." Dean said

in a mocking voice.

"I'm sorry but I've only known you for all of ten seconds. For all I know your some kind of serial killer

who picks up strange women in bars and makes Halloween costumes out of them. I know we might be a

few hundred miles from Wisconsin but I here psychos are branching out to greener pastures these

days."

Looking deadly serious Dean leaned across the table closer to Stacy before saying "So I'm guessing now

Wouldn't be a good time to tell you to put the lotion in the basket?"

With that she burst out laughing as his once stoic face changed instantaneously with a smile.

"So you two made up huh?" The waitress asked as she poured Deans coffee. "I'm sorry, I plumb forgot

to ask what you wanted to drink miss?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll just have a coke. I actually forgot myself you see when my husband here puts

his mind to it he can be a real distraction."

Picking up Stacy's hand he gently bit the outside of her palm then winked at the waitress. "You know it

baby."

Stacy blushed a deep pink and tried to calm herself down. When the waitress was out of hearing range

she pulled her hand away sharply. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked although she couldn't

tell if she was addressing the question to herself or Dean. "That lady might have jumped to the wrong

conclusion about us but there is no need for you to follow her that far into her delusions."

"You could have done worse? And what's wrong with playing along?"Dean asked.

"You're not going to get anywhere so don't even try." She said with a tight smile.

"Who said I was trying? And what your boyfriends just going to turn around after you bitched

him out on the phone? Not likely, he'll probably keep going in any direction away from you."

"He's not my boyfriend he's my brother and of course he's coming back for me he just has a

very important job to do right now." she said defensively. "So let's just drop the subject."

"Fine." Dean agreed tersely.

"Fine."

The waitress had just cleared their plates and they were sitting in comfortable silence.

Dean reading the paper and Stacy was looking out the window when finally she spoke up.

"So how were your pancakes?"

"Great" He said with a questioning look.

"Could I have a part of that paper when you're finished?" She said in a sweet voice.

"Fine" He said handing part of it to her.

They were both silently reading when Stacy dipped the paper she was reading to look over

at Dean. "Why are you circling these stories? You hardly look like the type to be writing

a letter to the editor."

"Just interested I guess." Dean replied not looking up.

"Well it's getting late and I really should get back to my place and try to get a hold of my

idiot brother." Stacy said with a sigh, mentally dreading having to make the call. "Thanks for breakfast

and maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"Right" Dean said knowing that the possibility of that happening was probably close to zero. "Well have

a great life, and be careful" Dean said with a smirk.

Stacy walked out of the diner and down the street to the motel she was staying at. As she closed the

door to her room behind her she leaned against it. 'Dean was certainly no serial killer' she thought 'But it

did take all kinds of crazy to hunt the supernatural.'

She walked over to the bed and lay down. Groaning she pulled out her cell and pushed the

speed dial for Tracker. When the ringing stopped and went to voicemail she fought the sudden

urge to throw her phone. "Please Tracker come back I'm sure the case will still be there when you

get back. My backpack with my id and my debit card is still in your car. I won't be able to get myself

anywhere near home without some cash. Nobody is answering the phone, so please just..."

"Beeeeep"

"Shit" she yelled at the ceiling.

It had been a long three days for Dean but he had salt fired a mercenary spirit and now that his gig was

one he could move onto what had become the best part of his day. The door creaked as he entered the

bar, just as he had been for the last few days. And just like those other occasions he immediately

grabbed a beer and sauntered over to where she was playing pool. He took an extra moment tonight to

enjoy the view as she bent over to aim her shot in those tight fitting jeans. Stacy almost fell over as her

she made her shot into thin air. Faster then she could have imagined he could move Dean had stepped

beside her and grabbed her cue ball before she got to make her shot.

"Hey, you jerk that's not very nice." she said giving him what she hoped was a fierce look.

"You have known me three days in which I have been nice to you how many times?"

"Never, fine you win." she said rolling her eyes.

"Now that you're through pouting you want to play a game?" He said with the tone of an arrogant older

brother.

She suddenly smiled evilly, "Sure I'd love a chance to rack your balls."

Hours later they were tied 3 games won apiece.

"Okay one more game to prove whose number one. But I say we raise the stakes because neither

of us has either won or lost any money. You in?" Dean said with a sly look.

"What pray tell would you want for winning?" Stacy asked knowing with almost a perfect certainty of

what he would demand.

"A kiss. What else?"

Stunned Stacy looked mystified for a moment before replying, "Just a kiss? Wow. I must have had you

pegged all wrong I really thought you would want sex."

"Ohh, I do, but my kisses are irresistible, you can't have just one and walk away."

"Okay Don Juan I'll take your bet, but if I win you have to drive me to California."

"You do realize that you won't win right?" Dean cockily countered.

This was it, if she made this shot she would have her ticket to California, now she just had to not mess

up. She leaned forward aimed the stick and made her move. It was agonizing seeing the cue ball hit her

mark and slowly make its way to the pocket. Just as the ball reached its destination it allowed to a stop a

mere millimeters from victory. 'Fuck' she thought. She didn't have to turn to see Dean smile in

satisfaction. With the deft moves of a pool hustler Dean made his three winning shots. He smiled like

the devil himself but suprisingly didn't gloat. He threw back the last of his beer and took the pool cue

from her hands.

"Hey I'll walk you back to the motel" he said before guiding her out of the bar with a gentle

push to the small of her back.

Stacy was speechless, and so furious with her defeat that she hadn't noticed that they had were almost

to her room. Her trance was broken however when Dean cleared his voice. As he did so Stacy looked up

towards him. he cupped her face with one hand while pulling her closer with the other. For a moment

he hesitated and then he was kissing her, slowly at first but then Stacy sighed dreamily and the kiss

deepened. He pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth for a moment before their tongues entwined

fiercely. A loud buzz sounded just shortly before the first strains of "One way or another" by blondie.

Stacy pulled away from Dean sharply, her hands slipping from his hair to pull her phone out of her

pocket. She stopped the phone, and glanced up at Dean who was watching her intently. She suddenly

felt like a cornered animal.

"Well thanks for the game." She said with a wobbly voice before kissed him quickly then darted

into her motel room. Once the door was locked she leaned against it breathing roughly with a

blush at her checks.

Dean on the other hand was puzzled. He had just shared an amazing kiss with a girl, one that even he

could confidently say would always be memorable. The crazy part was that he was standing alone after

that kiss, on the locked side of the door. He prayed as he shuffled back to his own room that this was

only because of her and not because he was losing his touch.

~Hope you enjoyed it. TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Demons and Lovers

Disclaimer: This is my version of the past present and future of the Winchester boys and other characters none of which I own. I don't own anything to do with Star Trek, the Scorpions and/or their musical copyrights or Stanford university.

Chapter 3

The next morning Dean awoke to the sound of his cell ringing on the bedside table. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes he answered with a "Yeah".

Dean sat up straighter when he heard his dad's sharp voice.

"So you finally answer your phone, huh? Four rings is 3 too many, I thought I trained you better than that." John finished.

"Sorry Sir" Dean replied back his jaw clamping tighter with each syllable.

"There are some killings going on in Arizona I want you to check it out, around a small town called Congress." John said, "You think you can buckle down enough to finish the job and not screw around?"

"Yes sir"

"I'm counting on you so don't fuck it up." With those final words the line went dead.

"Thanks Dad I'm doing great how about you?" He muttered to himself.

A knock at the door finally pulled Dean back to reality. He grabbed his gun off the nightstand and moved stealthily towards the door. One glance through the peep hole had him smiling thinking his day had just gotten a whole lot better. "So you're back for more?" He said leaning against the door, gun kept out of plain sight.

Dean grinned broadly when she blushed at the sight of him in only his briefs.

"Ugggh" She groaned as she pushed the door aside and stepped inside the room missing Dean as he hid the gun behind his back. "Look I need a favor."

When he grinned like the cat that caught the canary she rolled her eyes. "Not a sexual favor dork. This little hick town doesn't have a bus station or even a bus that stops here."

"And your point?" Dean replied tersely closing the door.

She sat on the bed and tried to look helpless and cute hoping he would want to jump to her rescue, but as she looked up at him through her lashes she realized that her patented damsel in distress look wasn't working.

"You have a car, I don't and I need a ride to anywhere that has a bus station. You catch my drift?" She said sweetly still hoping he would fall for the same bait that most boys at her school fell for.

"I don't know, there are lots of serial killers out there and you could be one of them, you are very hostile."

"You son of a..."

"Uh uh ah, I wouldn't be calling anyone names especially one that might be nice enough to help you get somewhere."

"Look, I don't have a ton of money on me right now but once I can get home I can pay you. I promise."

"Please give me a ride to the next town." She pleaded when he didn't immediately respond.

"The next town or the next town with a bus station?" He said obtusely.

She gave him an irritated look but said nothing.

For a long few moments he weighed his options before finally giving in.

"Okay Whatever. But no criticizing my car or me while I'm driving and no bitching about my music." Dean said grumpily. "Now why don't you be a good little girl and get me some coffee while I shower and dress."

"Black, or do you take sugar? Lord knows it couldn't hurt your disposition." She asked muttering the last bit under her breath.

"No sugar." He said with a yawn as she left and he headed for the bathroom.

An hour outside of Oklahoma the two were driving down the I-40 with 'Rock You Like a Hurricane' blaring on the radio.

"Sooo..." Stacy said trying once again to make idle conversation. "Where are you originally from you never actually told me?"

"Kansas". Dean said

"I'm from Wyoming, but I've been living in upstate New York. So where are you heading?"

"Arizona."

Her brow creasing in annoyance she continued on hoping for a little more input. "Are you going to visit family?"

"No."

"Oh come on." She shouted, "Give me something to freaking work with conversation wise."

"No."

"You are impossible. Most people when in a confined space for an extended period of…"

Whatever she had been talking about had been drowned out as Dean turned the stereo up as high as it could go. With a glare she turned the radio off.

"Did I say you could touch the radio?" He asked trying to look mad when in actuality he was enjoying her torment.

"No." She muttered playing his game.

The car quickly descended to silence save the classic rock in the background.

A half an hour later the radio station they were listening to turned to static as they drove out of range. Dean tried futile to find another good station but didn't come up with anything. He reached behind her seat to grab an old shoe box. "Here" He said tossing her a box with a smirk. "Ladies choice."

Stacy opened the box to discover Dean's tape collection. "Wow" she said giggling, "I don't think I've seen one of these since I was five, maybe? Have you ever even heard of mp3?"

"What did I say about the music?" He said glaring at her.

"But technically..."

"Technically you should make you choice before I toss your ass on the side of the road."

"Fine." She said looking through the box. "Look, I found one that I even have heard of. "

The song that started to play once she popped in the tape was one of Dean's favorites, although it would be a cold day in hell before he ever admitted it to her.

"So I am surprised that with your love of all things vintage you hit on me in that bar the other night instead of heading down to the nursing home a block away. " Her face lit with the knowledge that she had given Dean a third degree burn with her comment.

"What can I say?" Dean replied, "From the back you look the murder she wrote broad!"

"Ahh! " She screamed before punching him with all her might on the arm.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He laughed at her attempt. "Don't hit me again I was kidding. About the punch and your ass. Don't look at me that way, you asked for it by making fun of my killer lines."

"I wonder what 'It' is?" She asked changing the subject to the million billboards begging for business.

"It's a piece of bread that looks like one of the original cast members of Star Trek, really lame."

"How much do you travel that you've been to see it?"

"I've just been by there once." He replied.

"Well, which cast member was it Spock or one of those other people?" She asked curiously.

"I think it was supposed to be the captain, but it was too hard to tell?"

"Do you remember that show Spock used to do about mysterious people and places?"

"Hell, Yeah!" He exclaimed. "I used to watch that show all the time, it used to scare the crap outta my brother Sammy."

"His voice was the creepiest part. OMG." She said laughing.

"OMG? What the hell is that?"

"Oh my God, only you shorten it to the first three letters so you can text faster. Have you seriously been hiding under a rock because I'm sure even my dead grandma knows about OMG?"

"Texting is only useful 5 of the time and otherwise a waste. Don't tell me you spend all of your time with that?"

"Dude I love texting..."

"Don't call me dude?" Dean replied quickly cutting her off.

"Anyway as I was saying texting is great because you can reply when you want. If you call someone you end up on the phone forever. But anyway so you have a brother?"

Dean looked confused; he couldn't remember how they had even gotten on this subject or how she knew about his brother.

"Yeah" he said, "I have a brother?"

"He's younger than you isn't he?" She said almost certainly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"A: You seem the type and 2: You said you used to scare him by watching that show. I know because when my brothers are around they torture me like that, luckily they are hardly ever around."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Five." She sighed.

"Five? Are you the only girl?"

"Yeah it totally sucks they never let me play their reindeer games." She said with a smile.

"So Rudolph, where was Prancer supposed to be taking you before he ran off with the sleigh?"

"Tracker was supposed to be driving me to California for an interview."

"Job?"

"School, actually. I'm trying to get into Stanford." She replied.

"Really, I know someone who goes to school there."

"Your know someone who goes to Stanford? Wait goes to school there or goes to hangout there?" she said skeptically.

"Attends classes there. Do I strike you as a guy who has to make up friends?"

"Considering the fact that I am the only friend you have that I'm aware of? Maybe?"

He looked angry for a second before he smiled. "So we are friends now, hun? I don't know of any friends that don't like each other. So because you consider us friends it must mean that you like me. How much you like me is what I really want to know. Are we friends or friends with benefits?" He said arching his eyebrow to leave no mistake at his meaning.

"Why does everything circle back to sex with you? It's like you can only think about sex and your car. Don't you take anything seriously?"

"His demeanor changed slightly but he still remarked cockily, "I take those two things very seriously."

"Anyway so who is this mysterious Stanford attending person that you know?"

"So you're changing the subject just like that? For the record I liked our last topic and think we should discuss it in great detail, but your loss. So you have this interview scheduled and your brother left you in Oklahoma. Sounds like a real winner."

"Hey it's not his fault; I sort of only told him I was going to California for a vacation, I didn't tell him about the interview." She said looking sheepishly.

"You lied to your brother? You? I don't believe it you seemed like such a nice honest young

girl when I met you." He said with mock severity.

"Hey, I didn't want to lie to him, he just wouldn't have taken me if I told him the truth."

Dean wanted to ask why her brother wouldn't want her to go to such a school, but the irony of the question stopped him. "Wait, wait, wait." Dean said sharply pulling the impala to the side of the road and putting it into park. His face was gravely serious when he turned to Stacy and asked "You said 'interviewing for college'? Are you out of high school or even 18 yet?"

"In a month and a half. What does that have to do with anything?" Stacy asked genuinely confused.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm well above 18 and it's not the brightest idea for me to be driving a girl who is under age across the country."

"Chill drama queen." Stacy said "I've got a fake Id that says I'm almost 22."

"You think a cop is just going to take one look at your fake id and believe for a moment it's real? This isn't a game and there is no way I'm getting charged with something I didn't even do with a minor!"

"Here look." She said handing him the ID. "Not even a real one looks this good."

Flipping it over Dean had to admit that it looked really authentic. "Who made this for you?" He asked gruffly.

"I made it myself before I stopped by your room this morning. "

"Hmm" Was all Dean said as he started to pull the car back onto the blacktop.

I hope you enjoyed it. TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Demons and Lovers

Disclaimer: This is my version of the past present and future of the Winchester boys and other characters none of which I own.

Chapter 4

"That's it?" Stacy squealed. "We were doing so well with the conversation and then you just stop?"

For the last hour they had been talking in random circles about anything and everything. She told him a little about her life and brothers and he had admitted that he indeed had a brother name Sam who attended Stanford. And that's where the conversation had droped.

"Yeah, what's with that? All you do is talk and talk? Where is the off switch?"

"Fine, I won't bother you anymore with my idle chatter." Stacy said with a huff.

Five minutes later...

"So what city can you drop me off at that has a bus station?" Stacy asked absentmindedly.

"Oh so your speaking now?" Dean asked with a laugh. "I'm going to Arizona so I'll probably just let you off in Congress."

"Thank you, it'll be a ton cheaper to get a ticket from Arizona to California. So, what does your brother Sam study at Stanford?"

Dean grimaced and gave her a look of annoyance before he cranked up the volume on the stereo again.

"Turn up the music all you want Dean you can't win." She shouted above the music.

It was six hours later when Dean pulled into the parking lot of a motel in Tucumcari, New Mexico. After getting a room for the night he went back to the car. Opening the passenger door he looked down at Stacy deciding whether to carry her in or startle her awake. Before he could decide her eyes slowly opened. With a soft yawn she looked around.

"Are we in Arizona?"

"No in New Mexico. Come on I got a room so we could rest for the night not that you probably need it because you slept most of the way." Dean said sarcastically.

"Hey I wouldn't have slept if you would have at least tried talking a little. And I could have driven while you rested, all you had to do was ask!"

Dean's eyebrow rose with genuine surprise, "You drive my car? There is no chance in hell I would ever willingly let you drive my car." Dean said while going to the trunk to get his duffle bag.

He opened the door and smiled at the native American decor. "I got the shower first." He said finally before throwing his bag on the bed closest to the door.

Closing the bathroom door behind him he sighed in relief. He started the shower making sure the water would get as hot as possible. As he started taking off his clothes his thoughts shifted back to the girl in the next room. Six hours on the road most of which she had slept through and most of her sleeping time had left her curled on her side in her sleep. Her position had pushed her breasts up and that hot tank top down around the neckline. He had forgotten how hard it was to drive when he could count his heart beats in his crotch. Too bad she was too young, and even he was above sleeping with a minor. She was such a bad mix either she was talking incecently or she was asleep and too hot for words.

Stacy let out a long sigh thankful for some privacy. 'I must be going through some kind of hormonal surge all teenagers go through' she thought. Before she had woken up she had had the most vividly sexual dream she had ever experienced. She and dean had been locked together on the hood of the impala. It had seemed so real that she could have sworn she had felt the his rough kisses or the feeling of his body on hers, but when she had awoke Dean was leaning on the car door in front of him lost in thought. If he had noticed her blush he kept it to himself. One more day and then she would be on her way to her interview. The thought of never seeing Dean again kind of made upset her, but she brushed those feelings aside. She had more important things to think about like how she was going to convince her dad that it was safe enough to go to school so far away from home. From what Dean had said about his brother she was hopeful. Her father was a pretty well known hunter and he knew most of the other hunters. Ellen let Jo go to college, Dean's dad let Sam go to college, and her dad was going to have no choice but to let her go. So there might yet be hope. When she got to Stanford the first thing she was going to do was look up this Sam Winchester and find out how he had approached his dad about school.

When Dean finally left the bathroom, Stacy went in. She changed into some short cotton shorts and a camisole after she washed her face and braided her hair. Leaving the bathroom she turned out the light and got into her bed. She had noticed Dean had turned on his side away from her when she had lain down. "Night" She whispered softly, getting only a grunt from the bed next to hers.

After moving around for a few minutes she finally became still and her breathing had evened out. Dean rolled onto his back mentally cursing her ability to look so hot with no makeup and faded pjs. He could tell it was going to be a long sleepless night.

Dean had been sleeping, on his stomach one arm under the pillow one on top by his face when he slowly blinked awake. He stared at the digital readout of the clock as it turned from 10:42 to 10:43. 'God it's almost midday' he thought running a hand over his face. As he rose from the bed he glanced over to the other bed only to find it empty and made up as if no one had slept in it that night.

"Stacy" Dean yelled. Getting no answer from the closed bathroom door he opened it. Not finding her, his mind started racing when he couldn't see a note or any trace that she had been there last night. He pulled on some clothes and reached for his keys off the nightstand but came up empty. 'I am going to kill that girl if she stole my car' he thought as he raced for the door.

Suddenly the door was ripped open, Stacy's hand still hanging in the air millimeters from opening it. Dean looked furious. "Did you take my car?" He said in an even yet deadly tone.

"No, but I needed the keys a second ago to put my stuff in the trunk. You are way too obsessed with that car. I mean it definitely is hot but you should think about more healthy relationships like ones that involve people instead of inanimate objects." She said with a look that is usually given to patients of psychologists who really need to be locked up.

"But you like the car enough to think it's hot? I guess your taste isn't as bad as I originally thought. "He replied before taking the paper coffee cup out of her hand and heading back into the room.

Stacy rolled her eyes 'Men, they hear only what they want to hear and filter out everything else'. She was thankful however that he had missed her lie. She had been putting her case in the trunk but she had also been snooping. She had found his weapons stash further confirming her belief that he was a hunter.

"Well let's get on the road, we're burning daylight." He said throwing his own bag over his shoulder and downing the last of the coffee on his way out the door.

Four hours later he looked over at Stacy sitting in the passenger seat beside him. She had ear buds in her ears as she listened to the music on her mp3 player, while doing god knew what on her laptop. when she pulled it out earlier he hadn't been surprised only a girl like her would have a pink laptop. Some girls were just too much and she was definitely one of them. He wondered what she would do if she was ever faced with the kind of creatures he dealt with on a daily basis. For that matter he wondered what she was thinking at all, he kept glancing at her trying to gauge her mood but it was constantly changing. One moment she was smiling and sometimes she would laugh to herself but other times her features were somber. Yesterday he had thought he was going to strangle her because of all the talking, but today he actually kind of missed it.

"Hey" She said suddenly startling Dean out of his own thoughts "Listen to this."

"If this is about one of your little friends or some kind of girl drama I don't want to hear it." He grouched.

"For you information it's about a string of homicides." she said huffily turning as much toward the window as possible."You said we were heading to Congress, Arizona right?"

"Yeah" He said curtly.

"Well from what I'm reading maybe we should stop somewhere else. That area is really dangerous three people are missing and five are dead and that's only this year. The killer is still out there too. "

"Dangerous stuff happens every day you're probably just overreacting."

"Dean I am not going to just let you drop me off in a town were girls a being killed left and right."

"Where's the problem? We get there I'll escort you to the bus station and throw you on the bus myself." Dean said overeagerly.

"The bus only comes once every week Dr. McSmarty, and unless you plan on rolling into town in the next three hours I'll have to wait until next week."

"Look at it this way," Dean said with a smirk, "you're probably not even the killer's type. "

"Shut it Dean. I am every guy's type." She shouted back furiously.

"Loud and bitchy is not every guys type Stace."

"I Swear to God Dean" she began "that I'm going to kill you if you keep this up."

Dean laughed long and deep. "You think you could kill me? I doubt you could even give a flesh wound." He broke off into more laughter.

"We'll see Dean, we'll see." She said already planning retribution. Why she didn't want to let him know that she was well aware of his offbeat profession was she couldn't be sure, she just knew she liked things this way and was in no hurry to change the status quo.

She was washing his car. It was really hot outside and she was wearing a soaked tank top and the tiniest jean skirt he had ever seen. Her tan skin glistened with a thin layer of perspiration as she took care in cleaning the impala's rims. She straightened from her former position and she moved on to cleaning the trunk. She was bent at the waist while she scrubbed the back of the car clean, the circular motion she was making with the sponge was making her ass to sway slightly. Finally when he could take it no more he said stop. She stood up as soon as he uttered the phrase.

"Is there something else you want me to be doing for you?" she asked sweetly giving him a smile.

"Yeah" was all he could say as he walked over to her. His hands framed her face as he tilted her head up to receive his kiss. A simple meeting of lips became a frantic entanglement of tongues before he knew it. Breathy little moans made in the back of her throat made him smile cockily as he started backing her towards the trunk. When she could go no further he effortlessly lifted her onto the car, positioning his legs between hers. The kiss became wilder with every passing moment, his hands became restless roaming her back and she cried out as they encompassed her ass pulling her tighter to him. He pulled away for a moment to look at her. Her eyes were glassy with unfulfilled passion and her lips were swollen from his kisses. He leaned down to nuzzle her neck only to be startled when he felt its cold wet surface.

He twitched awake suddenly to find himself behind the wheel of his baby. He was sweating but he couldn't tell if it was from the dream or the Arizona heat. When a cold hand moved across his face he jerked upright.

"What do think you're doing?" He shouted roughly. The driver's side door was open and Stacy was leaning down looking concerned, but with his word her facial expression changed to one of anger.

"You fell asleep while you were filling the tank. I went in to get us sodas only to come back to find you in the midst of a nightmare. Maybe we should stop somewhere for you to rest. You look all flushed and shaky."

"Why are your hands so cold?"

"What?" She said perplexed, "Oh because of the soda bottles. Are you sure you're okay you seem really tense."

"Yeah I'm fine." He said trying not to look at her. Every time he did he could see the image from

his dream in his mind's eye. 'This is so not good' he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Demons and Lovers

Disclaimer: This is my version of the past present and future of the Winchester boys and other characters none of which I own.

Chapter 5

Once on the road again Dean really started to feel the strain of dealing with both the drive and this unwelcome attraction to his passenger. He stopped in the small town of Bigsby determined to get food and some rest when the thought of letting Stacy drive started to seem like a good idea.

He parked beside a sign that read "The Wagon Wheel Diner".

"Let's get something to eat." Dean said in a commanding voice.

"Fine." Stacy replied meeting his domineering attitude with a sickly sweet one. What the hell was his problem? One moment he was funny and laughing the next he was being a surly jerk. Stacy mentally counted to twenty to get a hold of her temper. When she felt herself calm down enough, she turned to him.

"Well, are we going in or are you just going to stay in the car?" Dean asked like nothing had happened earlier.

They both got out of the car and headed towards the door of the restaurant. As he entered Dean let the door close behind him just in time for Stacy to have to open it for herself. He couldn't believe he was acting this way, but he just couldn't stop pushing all of her buttons. There was no way he was going to look back at he thought as he slid into a booth he was pretty sure that she was pissed her off.

Stacy was mad again but as she walked to the booth she decided to switch up her game.

The diner was deserted save the old man behind the counter lazily reading his newspaper.

"Howdy" the man said as he shuffled around to get the pair menus. He handed one to Stacy first and then to Dean. "Our soup of the day is Gold Nugget Noodle. I'll get you kids some silverware and be back for your drink order in a moment. "

"So what looks good to you Dean?" Stacy asked with a warm smile. "I am starving. I think I'm going to have the Bronco Bacon Burger."

Dean just looked at her over his menu before muttering "What you're getting sounds good."

After they had given their order Dean slouched in the booth resting his head back into the padding while putting his feet up on the opposite side. Stacy watched as his eyes began to droop, and then quickly shook his leg to wake him up.

"Dean, you are going to fall asleep in your fries if you keep this up. Why don't you just let me drive?"

"Never." Dean said before settling down once again.

"What could possibly go wrong with me behind the wheel?" Stacy asked pointedly.

"What would be right about it?"

"God you are so paranoid about your car! What would it take for me to be in the driver's seat of your car?" As the words passed her lips she immediately blushed. Unknowingly the pair was visualizing the same thing and it was most definitely not wholesome.

"So, ummm… Yeah, how far away is Congress? From here I, um, mean?" Stacy stuttered through the question, trying to change the subject and avoid making eye contact with Dean.

"Why change the subject? That was a steamy mental picture by the way. When you turn legal and decide you want to try that out be sure to give me a call." Dean watched Stacy turn a deeper shade of red.

"We have about five more hours of road time before we reach Congress, by the way." He said with a smile. He quickly ducked as she threw a balled up straw wrapper at him. The two enjoyed a quiet meal and then headed back onto the road. As they neared the Phoenix area Stacy was pleased to find that the Wi-Fi on her computer was up again.

"Another woman disappeared last night in Congress." Stacy said morosely. "How do you know it's safe?"

"Because I will be there to protect you, that's how. Now stop all of your worrying because I'm sure the cops are already trailing the perp." Dean explained matter o' factly.

"It's just really creepy for a bunch of young women to be killed in a little town like that."

They had been in Congress for a few hours now, but unlike before, Stacy was alone. As soon as they had entered the motel room he told her to lock the door with both the deadbolt and the chain and had actually threatened to spank her if she even thought about leaving the room. So there she sat laying across the bed on her stomach splitting her time between looking up local news on the murders and trying to find info on Sam Winchester. She had made a lot of progress so far on the brother front. Through the miracle of MySpace she had found a picture and mention of him on his girlfriend's page with him in it. She had to admit he was cute, but with a brother like Dean how could any guy compare. She froze for an instant trying to comprehend why she would think Dean was not only hot but incomparable to other guys.

Meanwhile Dean was out doing some investigating at the Murray residence.

"And did your wife know anyone who lived in the area around where her car was found?" Dean asked the distraught husband.

"No she was just on her way back from her mother's house. She had no reason to stop unless her car broke down. But when the other police men found it was in perfect working order. Do you have any leads in the case? My wife and I would have been married two years today if all of this hadn't happened, and I just can't believe she's gone." With that the young man began to cry slightly.

Dean looked extremely uncomfortable for a moment before giving the man a short tap on the shoulder. As Dean turned to leave he turned back to Mr. Murray. "Don't worry we'll get the son of a bitch who caused this."

Dean walked down the front walkway of the house to his car. The Murray victim had been just like the others, young pretty and like the victims actually found, she was missing a body. Dean started the Impalas engine and headed down the main drag of town towards the property where the heads were found.

The area around what used to be the Brendan Family Farm was now dilapidated and grown over with weeds and sun baked soil. It was just after sundown and the reddish-purple glow from the setting sun had given the place a less desolate look. Dean poked around the old house for an hour not finding anything unusual. There wasn't even a twinge on the E.M.F. scanner. The old barn had collapsed into itself years ago and now lay as a roof tilting slightly out of the parched earth.

Dean rounded the corner of the barn only to hear something in the distance. As it got closer the sound was recognizable as a horse racing across the land. He could see the dark form taking shape through the trees a moment later. "I'll be damned." Dean muttered as he fully took in the mounted rider dressed all in black missing only its' head. The rider approached never losing speed, and as it did so it raised something eerie looking from behind its saddle bag. "There's the head" Dean thought before the rider knocked him across the clearing and onto the ground.

As Dean tried to pull himself together, he could hear the rider swinging back around to finish the job. Dean shouted as he felt someone grab him from behind and pull him towards a tree. Still disoriented Dean could hear the hoof beats as they were almost upon them. The stranger suddenly pushed in front of Dean as if to protect him from the horseman.

From one moment to the next the sound of the horse was gone.  
"Dean." Stacy's voice reached out to him. Dean felt her hands as she shook him slightly. "What's wrong with you, you act as though you've never seen a headless horseman?" She laughed but it was shaky, betraying her bravado to be false.

"I didn't see it." Dean said, "I mean I saw it but only for a moment before everything went black."

"What do you mean?" Stacy asked sharply. 'If this is a joke' she thought, 'I'm going to kill him."

"Seriously. I can't see a freaking thing right now." He exclaimed worriedly.

"If this is legit than how many fingers am I holding up right now?" She asked.

"I can't see them, but knowing you it's just the middle one just because you can."

"Fine" She continued skeptically. "If you really are blind then you can't drive the Impala. Which Means…"

"No. Leave it until we can cure my vision."

"And what walk back? I had to borrow a bike from the kid managing the front desk to get out here. I am not walking back."

"Fine, just this once and you never tell a soul about this whole debacle. The other day when you asked me about driving, the image of you in my driver's seat was a whole Hell of a lot different." He muttered.

Stacy managed to make it back to the Motel in one piece despite Dean's misgivings. The whole way he had corrected her and warned her about the dangers of messing up 'his baby'. So when she was guiding him back to their room she was not in a very forgiving mood.

"Ouch. Will you watch where you lead me?" Dean shouted as he walked head first into one of the motel awning columns.

"Sorry, I guess I just don't know how to direct things like cars and such." She replied as she pushed him towards the bed. He landed with a bounce and a groan. All Stacy could do was look at her hand and the red substance coating it. "Dean you're hurt."

"I know, but I'm trying to ignore it."

"No you jerk, you are bleeding."

"I think with the losing my sight thing my adrenaline is too high to notice right now. How bad does it look?"

With a shaky hand she moved his jacket aside only to find his shirt soaked in blood. She quickly grabbed some towels to staunch the blood flow.

"Can you sit up?" She said as she held the back of her hand to his forehead. "You don't feel hot, but that still doesn't mean you couldn't get an infection."

Stacy helped Dean stand, and slowly together they made their way to the bathroom.

"It's just a scratch no big deal." Dean ground out, trying to laugh it off.

Roughly Stacy pushed Dean against the bathroom counter. He bit off a groan as her tried to steady himself against the cabinets.

"What the hell?"

Feeling a little sorry Stacy stepped forward to prop him up. She helped him lift his shirt up and over his head, trying not to blush in the process. The towels Stacy had wrapped against Dean's side fell away and a fresh stream of blood ran from his wound.

"Dean it looks really bad, we have to get you to a doctor." She said worriedly.

"No doctors! Going to a hospital is too risky."

"The wound is to deep to bandage. What am I supposed to do?"

"You are gonna have to stitch it up... if it's too deep to slap a band aid on"

As she used another towel to clean the blood around the wound their eyes seemed to lock. Although Dean couldn't see, it felt to Stacy as if things seemed to just slip away before Dean broke the moment once again. "Get the flask and the black pouch from the trunk of my car" Stacy hesitated momentarily before grabbing the keys he held out to her and ran out to the car.

After she returned, he took a swig and held out the flask to her. "Pour some on my side and then use some of it on the needle. And please tell me you took Home-Ec or sewing or something?"

"I got an A" She said with a wobbly smile as she sterilized his wound and the needle.

"Take a drink."

"No thanks I'm good."

"Take a drink. I can't see but I can feel you trembling."

She took a deep drink from the flask and shuddered. The alcohol was still burning her throat when she took another big swallow.

"Easy there tiger, too much and you'll end up stitching my face or something."

Silently she started, the only thing keeping her from throwing up was the thought of Dean getting infected or worse yet dying. Once she finished they both took another swig of the whiskey standing so close to each other that they could feel their breath mingle. An eternity later Dean reached up to find her face cradling it upwards toward his. Their lips met softly at first as though Dean was afraid she might back away, but when she failed to move he began to kiss her passionately. She sighed as Dean began to kiss her in earnest, and his hands trailed down her arms to her hips then slowly he pulled her hips to his. He may have been unable to see but he was definitely using his sense of touch to his own advantage. She began walking with him back towards the bed, stumbling as they did so. When Stacy's calves bumped the edge of the mattress they tumbled down never breaking their kiss. Dean broke away for a moment, and they lay their breathing jaggedly. When the fog of arousal had dissipated slightly, Stacy smiled and opened her eyes to see if Dean was as taken aback as she was. Unfortunately she found him passed out on top of her, the moment totally lost on Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

Demons and Lovers

Disclaimer: This is my version of the past present and future of the Winchester boys and other characters none of which I own.

Chapter 6

Dean slowly blinked awake trying to place his surroundings and silently freaking out for a moment until l he remembered being blinded. His left side was burning with pain, while his right was warm and comfortable and by the kink in his back he was pretty sure he was sleeping at a funny angle. She was curled up against him, her breath warmly washing over his neck and her soft breathing indicated that she was still asleep. After reveling in the sensations of waking up like this, the pain and reality forced him back to himself. "Shit." He cursed hoping against hope that they had just slept together instead of 'slept together'. The noise woke Stacy from her slumber with a start. She stared down at him in confusion at first when he didn't seem to look at her.

"Still no vision?" Stacy asked while extricating herself from Dean.

"Nope" he said with a yawn.

"Well why don't you stay put while I take a shower and then we will figure out how to get rid of the horseman and get your sight back."

Dean could hear the rustling of clothes. "Are you taking your clothes off?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, but you can't see me, so it doesn't matter." With that said she went into the bathroom and shut the door.

For all of two seconds Dean stayed in bed before he carefully got himself out of bed and headed in the direction that hopefully would bring him to the TV. He was almost there when Stacy's words replayed in his head. It dawned on him that she had only been concerned with his blindness and the fact that he had gotten injured. Most people when confronted with the supernatural literally freaked out. Why the Hell was she so calm. With a million questions running through his head Dean eased back onto the mattress.

When Stacy came out of the bathroom, she found Dean sitting on the edge of the bed with a confused look on his face.

"Lucy, you got some 'splain'n to do." Dean said looking perplexed.

"You mean about the whole really creepy, undead but still riding thing, don't you?"

"Get the lady a prize. So mind filling in the blanks?"

Stacy moved a chair directly across from Dean. "Well, I just know things like that exist?"

"And?"

"I also know you're a hunter." She could tell Dean was taken aback.

"What..."

"You don't have to lie." She said cutting him off. "I know you are one. You drive around with no apparent job, you circle the crazier news stories, and your trunk has more weapons than third world armies. It all adds up after awhile."

"How do you know about my trunk?"

"It should be obvious that I was snooping around to confirm my suspicions that day you woke up in New Mexico and couldn't find me."  
"How do you know about hunters?"

"Tracker goes hunting as a sideline job."

"So" Dean began, "When you said he had an important job to do you meant a hunt."

"Yeah, he just doesn't think its safe enough to bring me along."

"Well, I have to agree with him there. You should be at home knitting or texting or whatever you kids do for fun these days."

"Please, you are barely older than me. So don't give me that crap about how I'm too young or whatever. You are stuck with me because without me you can't beat this headless spirit and get your sight back. I highly doubt that you're going to call your Dad and risk humiliation just to avoid working with me."

"Let's say I do allow you to work with me on this one hunt only. You have to do what I tell you only no messing around; I'm the one in charge. Got it?"

"Yes master." She replied snidely, crossing her arms and nodding her head sharply. She laughed mentally because he couldn't see what she was doing.

"Hey Genie, I need a bath. Care to help me get undressed?" Her smile faded when she realized he was onto her.

"She helped him as far as the bathroom door, and after she had turned the water on to a warm temperature she began to leave.

"You can figure the rest out for yourself. I'll be back when you're done with some clean clothes."

"Spoil sport" He muttered before she closed the door.

With Dean in the shower Stacy started up her laptop. She had to find out exactly what they were dealing with. Her brothers had never mentioned something like this horseman. It just sounded too strange to be real.

After Dean was safely out of the shower and in some clean clothes Stacy went to get their coffee and doughnuts.

"So I was looking it up online and there aren't a ton of references for a headless horseman apart from the one with the bridge in that cartoon. Have you ever heard about something like this?"

"No I'd have to say it's a first for me. When I could see I noticed that his clothing was all black and so was his horse."

"Did you see the head any where?"

"Yeah" Dean said with a grimace. It looked disgusting, like a bag full of jell-o with a face drawn on the side. It was kind of a glow in the dark color too. At least I think that's what I remember. Right after I saw the damn thing my lights went out."

"Maybe that's why you went blind?" Stacy wondered. "Let me Google that and see if something comes up."

It had been two hours and a million web sites and they still had yet to come up with anything. "Have you found anything yet?" Dean whined. "I hate having to just listen to the TV, instead of watching."

"I might have found something but it's not an exact match."

"Well let's have it."

"It's an obscure reference to a fairy called a Dullahan. Does that ring any bells?" Stacy asked hopefully.

"No, where is it from?"

"It's an ancient Celtic thing that rides around in a coach that's all black. Not exactly the same, but both manifestations are headless."

"Well that's great. But we can't kill it until we know what it is." Dean said sarcastically.

"Here's another reference of the Dullahan. But in this one he rides a black steed. How do you kill a fairy? Salt or something?" Stacy asked.

"I wouldn't know. I'm almost 99.99 sure that fairies don't exist. If they did I would have run across them by now."

"They could be real, you don't know for sure."

"Has your brother ever mentioned one?" Dean asked.

"No but there are tons of things out there that no one has seen before just because you haven't seen it doesn't automatically make it out of question."

TBC

Hope you enjoyed it, please R & R.

Thank you to those who have already reviewed my story. I really appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

Demons and Lovers

Disclaimer: This is my version of the past present and future of the Winchester boys and other characters none of which I own.

Chapter 7

"Come on!" Dean shouted from under a pillow. "It's freaking eight in the morning and we were up all night doing research. What in the hell are you doing up already?"

"Oh my gosh" Stacy said sweetly. " I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that you would rather have a few more hours of sleep rather than working on trying to kill this monster and get your sight back. I'll just leave you to your beauty sleep and go do my research in the café."

"Can you get me some breakfast if you're going?"

"I was kidding you ass. I'm not going anywhere so you might as wake up."

Dean grumbled again for five or ten minutes before sitting up and yawning so wide his jaw looked like it might crack.

"I can't find any info on this ghost or whatever. The stuff about the Dullahan doesn't seem quite right, and there aren't any past incidents in the town to support a haunting. In fact there is nothing extraordinary about this town at all. Nothing is abnormal anywhere. The only thing that this town has going for it is that hospital up the way."

"What hospital I didn't see one."

"It's a fertility hospital, on that ranch ten or so miles outside of town."

"Why would someone build a fertility hospital out here in Hicksville, USA?"

"The founder I guess thought this place was in harmony with nature or something. The brochures in the managers lobby are all about getting pregnant. I guess the clinic is supposed to be one of the best places in the country to go to get pregnant."

"That's just weird." Dean said with a shrug. "Do you want to go investigate it? We could pose as a couple looking into options?"

"Yeah, that's just what I want to do today go to creepy hospital. What happens if they want to examine us or something? I am not doing it!" Stacy said finally.

"Just follow my lead, and everything will go fine. Trust me."

"Follow you? You can't see right now Dean. Why would they even consider us anyway? You have to have major cash to get those kinds of fertility treatments, and we don't exactly look like the Vanderbilt's!"

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed. "I have a couple suits that make me look like a freaking GQ model. So don't look at me like I would be the one that would be blowing our cover. Just put on something hot and let's go."

An hour later and Stacy was standing in front of the bathroom mirror putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She stood back a second to check her handy work. The overall effect was subtle and fresh looking. She hoped that it would also make her appear a little older. Her stomach was in knots over this whole plan of Dean's, and she prayed that things would go off without a hitch.

"You done yet?" Dean yelled from the other room.

Stacy stepped out of the bathroom and had to admit silently that Dean had been right. The suit he had given her to iron did make him look like a GQ model. Stacy took her dress out of the closet. It was kind of weird and kind of cool having Dean blind, for one thing it made her less self conscious. She had been walking around in her bra and underwear all morning and it and been kind of fun. Stacy stepped into the dress she had brought to wear to her college interview. She felt amazing when she had first tried it on in the store and had known then that it perfect. The silk empire waited dress was sage green around the bodice and white with a green print along the skirt. She started to zip up the dress and struggled to get the tab up all the way.

"Are you having trouble?" Dean said from his seat on the bed.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Your dress keeps rustling. So, what doesn't it fit?"

"It fits Dean." Stacy said miffed. "I just can't reach the zipper to zip it up all the way"

"Well get over here."

Stacy walked over towards Dean, turning her back to him. His hands moved to her waist, moving slowly up towards the zipper. It occurred to Stacy that he was enjoying this a little too much. The fact that she might be enjoying it too bugged her even more. Just as she would have said something to speed Dean's movements along he pulled the zip up the rest of the way.

"So are we ready to go?" Dean said breaking them both from the moment trance of Deans hands at her waist. Dean couldn't believe this was happening to him. He was blind and he was pretty sure that she was just walking around in only her underwear. He would never take his sight for granted again, that was for sure. While he was zipping up her dress all he could think about was what color her undergarments were and how he was missing a great opportunity. Although even if he wanted to she was still off limits so it was probably a good thing that he couldn't see what she was wearing.

"Let's get this show on the road." Dean said handing the keys to the Impala to Stacy. She led him out of the motel room to the car in silence. As she drove to the fertility clinic Stacy kept thinking about the whole situation. How was she ever going to get through this without messing everything up?

Stacy eased the Impala into a parking space near the hospital. The place looked like it came straight out of a sci-fi movie, all stream lined with glass and metal.

"What's wrong?"Dean asked gruffly.

"So what exactly is wrong with you that makes you impotent?"

Dean's head jerked quickly in her direction. "Me? Impotent?" he said shaking his head "No you are the one whose having problems my guys are working fine?"

"Have a string of kids, do you?" Stacy queried with a smirk. "I figured the same accident that blinded you could have also taken your guys away? Well at least have made them fail to get the job done."

"Let's just say we are both having trouble and want to check few places out before deciding on one. Don't let them assume we are automatically picking this clinic. Be vague about what going on baby wise, okay?"

"Fine, I just want to get this over with."

Stacy got out of the car and came around to guide Dean. As they passed through the doors they linked arms, although it was more for looks then support on Deans part. The place smelled like fresh linens to Stacy, which was weird because most hospitals smelt like death and cleaning fluid.

The receptionist looked up with a smile. "You must be the Nelsons, Dr McTierrney will be with you in a moment but until then if you would take a seat in the lobby."

Dean and Stacy took a seat on an opulent love seat in what looked to be more of a living room then a lobby. Everything from the suede furnishings to the fresh flowers gave a welcoming atmosphere.

As Stacy tried to look around without being obvious a gentleman in his sixties approached them. "I'm Dr McTierrney." He said with a smile reaching out to shake Stacy's hand and then Deans when Stacy guided it toward the doctor. "Come right into my office and we can begin." The man had a grandfatherly charm about him, and was impeccably dressed in a collared shirt and tie under his white smock.

They had just sat down in the doctor's office when Stacy felt an eerie sensation dance across her spine.


	8. Chapter 8

Demons and Lovers

Disclaimer: This is my version of the past present and future of the Winchester boys and other characters none of which I own.

Chapter 8

"We are so happy that you could fit us in for a consultation today Dr. McTierrney. My husband and I have been trying to get pregnant for a while and your clinic comes so highly recommended we just had to give it a shot."

"What my wife is trying to convey doctor is that we are looking into all of our options and wanted to get a good overview of your clinic before we get, well hopeful." Dean mentioned miffed that Stacy wasn't following orders.

"I understand Mr. Nelson, and it's always a good idea to look at the whole picture before taking the final step. What diagnosis has led such a young couple to seek help for fertility problems?" The doctor asked a slight frown marring his brow.

"Well I had to undergo treatment for Cancerous growth on one of my thyroidal glands, the doctors told me it wasn't serious enough for chemo, but at the last minute the insisted on it just to be sure." Stacy explained.

"And you are sure the chemo left you sterile, and there is no chance it could be something else?" The doctor began.

"What else could it be Dr McTierrrney?" Dean replied for Stacy.

"Often times the body can repair damage done even after chemo, however I find that most fertility problems stem from the genetics of the males."

Stacy tried not to laugh as she watched Dean squirm in her peripheral vision.

"I doubt there is anything wrong with my guys. In fact I am almost positive the work overly well."

"So you've conceived before?" The doctor asked.

"Ah, no but…" He broke off as Stacy coughed slightly to cover her laugh at Dean and this whole situation.

"I don't mean to imply anything Mr. Nelson but we must checkout every aspect of compatibility in regards to fertility. That being said you definitely came to the right place, as our success rate is 97%. We have seen many cases here ranging from improbable to impossible and have most often seen results within a six to 12 month range."

"97%. That's a very high percentage how do you gain results like that? Not that I'm implying that your clinic is anything but above board, it's just I've never heard of that high of a success rate." Stacy explained, her feeling of suspicion increasing with every word.

"We use an all natural and totally organic lifestyle plan with our clients as well as the progressive strides we have made in fertility enhancement. Our clinic is state of the art in every aspect, and we also try to provide couples every amenity while they stay here and go through the procedures. With that said you can understand why we are very exclusive when it comes to clients and we do require that said clients meet certain levels of..."

"If you are talking about the cost Dr McTierrney, I assure you money is no object when it concerns the possibility that I could have a child. I do however question the security here when researching this clinic, mention was made of the high spike in homicidal activity in the area, what steps are you taking to ensure protection?"

Dr McTierrney smiled gently, "Mrs. Nelson as a client her you would never have to worry about your safety. There have been a few over dramatized incidents in the town that is true, but it's a very small community where news very quickly gains momentum."

Dean smiled a tight smile. "That is good to know."

An hour later they left the clinic, Dean's eyes were glazed over from the lecture in new age fertility methods.

"After that explanation I will never look at chicks the same way again." Dean said a shuddering.

"So once you get your sight back you're switching teams, are you?"Stacy teased with a smirk.

"That will never, never happen."Dean replied in a tone that brooked no argument.

"On another note, can you believe how the good doctor answered my question about the murders? I expected him to finish by patting my head and handing me a lollipop. He smiled at me like I was an idiot."

"Yeah, I noticed something was wrong when you dug your nails into my knuckles. I'm never holding your hand again."

"I was totally calm, cool, and collect. I know my poker face was impeccable even if you couldn't see it."

Dean grumbled about his hand the entire ride back to the motel, until finally she turned to him.

"Would you like some cheese to go with that whine?" Her tone was extra caustic as she waited for his reply.

"No." He said with a little pout. "Unless that cheese includes a hamburger in which case I will gladly take you up on that."

Stacy sighed, accepting defeat, as she led him back into the motel room. "Fine you stay here and I'll go get some burgers."

"TV?" Dean muttered hopefully from his seat on the bed.

Rolling her eyes Stacy turned on the TV and tossed the remote onto the bed beside Dean before she headed out of the room. The sun was close to setting leaving the small town bathed in a fiery orange light. Stacy moved to quicken her pace to the burger shack, it would be dark soon and she didn't want to be out alone. The place was definitely a shack, once, probably in the fifties this place must have been something, but the hand of time and dwindling business had left their mark.

She stepped up to the deserted counter where two teenage boys were chatting behind the counter. They immediately stepped forward to help her, overeager to get her order and a good look over. A few minutes later Stacy had the food and drinks in hand as she headed back to the motel. The light was rapidly receding taking the warm evening air with it. Stacy cursed herself for forgetting her jacket as it got cooler.

This town was so small and quaint, hardly the place you would think a killer entity. Every one of the stores on the street was closed for the night, leaving the street deserted. Things were just too quiet. The lone sound of her sneakers slapping the pavement was almost deafening. It made her feel even more alone and as she walked down the street she could was acutely aware of something or someone watching her. She paused, glancing over her shoulder only to find no one there. But after only a few more steps the feeling returned. Turning to her right she came upon a dark alley. She stared into the darkness knowing instinctively that someone was looking back.

"Anastasia" a voice, deep and alluring called out from the darkness.


End file.
